


"Doctor, It's Cold Outside..."

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A trip to some place cold is a bit much even for Jack...





	"Doctor, It's Cold Outside..."

"It was your idea to come back to Women Wept," Jack snarled, finally able to speak after his teeth stopped chattering now that he'd started to thaw out.

"I suggested it: the TARDIS decided this is where we would go," the Doctor said, sitting on the edge of Jack's bunk, a pot of tea in hand. "As I recall, you were the one who wanted to go some place where there was snow."

"I was thinking of some place with a ski resort, like Mount Washington, 1909," Jack retorted, reaching for the teapot.

"Didn't stop you from popping out the door like a shot," the Doctor said, holding the pot out of reach. "Now let me fill a mug for you."

"I'll take it straight: my blood's still full of ice crystals and I need the heat," Jack said, making another grab for the teapot.

The Doctor reached for the mug on the bedside table and held it up before filling it. "No uncivilized tea-drinking in my TARDIS: only Visigoths drink it straight from the pot." He held the mug out to Jack, who took it gratefully.

"Might as well be drinking it from a thimble, though," Jack said, chugging it. "This rate, my blood will refreeze."

"Oh, shush, you were the one who decided to go for a polar bear swim, when I'd warned you that the water temperature was less than you'd thought," the Doctor said, refilling the mug.

"That your usual concern, or you keeping me to yourself?" Jack twitted, taking the second mug and drinking it. "Rather have me stay all buttoned up?"

"The day you fail to find an excuse for unbuttoning, is the day the event horizon of the universe collapses," the Doctor said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?"

"Jealousy? Me? Well, a little, perhaps. 'Concerned' is more likely," he replied, the snippiness of a moment ago fading.

"If it ain't you that's jealous, I'd say it's the TARDIS, since we ended up here and I ended up feeling colder than I did at the Battle of Stalingrad," Jack said.

"Could be: she doesn't seem to care much for you, Jack," the Doctor noted.

"Too hot for her to handle, eh?"

"Too much for her to parse. Now drink your tea and finish thawing out." 


End file.
